The Feudal Clans
by Raineyes1104
Summary: On a dark night in the forest by the Bone-Eater's Well, a mystery from the world of the Clans spills over as a scream interrupts the silent air... Inuyasha wakes up to hear a scream, and smell human blood. Kagome senses no shard, but a great demonic aura. They rush to the scene to find a girl unconscious. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? All would be known soon...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I've been thinking about doing this for a while before I joined the site, and I must admit I didn't want to do it because I thought it would be silly, but now I have finally come to the conclusion that I don't care what others think, so long as I enjoy writing it.

Rain Muse: Now that's the spirit!

Me: Aww, thanks! You're a lot nicer than the muses from my other fanfic!

Raineyes & Icekit Muses: HEY!

Me: YOU! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY BEFORE I DELETE IT!

Kagome Muse: Don't you think deleting the story you put so much effort into is overdoing it a little?

Me: True that, true that.

Inuyasha Muse: Ahem! *cough* disclaimer *cough*

Me: Alright, alright, no need to be rude! Then again, look who I'm asking…

Inuyasha Muse: What's that supposed to mean?!

Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or Warriors. All rights go to their proper owners.

…

In a dark forest, a lonely figure was hunched over, bleeding from a cut on her arm. She clutched at the teardrop shaped pendant around her neck as it slowly turned from blue to red. The scent of blood was drawing HER out.

"No!" The girl croaked. "I won't let you control my heart any longer!" And with that, the girl began chanting an ancient spell to draw darkness from one's body. A scream pierced the still forest air as another figure formed out of the girl's blood. A girl like the one from which she came in every way, other than her black hair and red eyes. The second figure grinned, and her hand immediately went around the first girl's throat.

Inuyasha perked his ears at what sounded like a scream, coming from the direction of the forest. He could smell blood. The others were awake and quickly rising up and grabbing their weapons. Kagome seemed to be uncomfortable for whatever reason.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke up. "Can you sense any jewel shards?" Kagome shook her head, looking puzzled.

"No," She replied. "But I can sense a strong demonic aura, which is weird. I didn't sense it earlier." She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows. Miroku looked just as puzzled as Kagome must have felt.

"I agree that this aura wasn't here earlier." He mused. "It's almost as if it appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha," The monk turned to his half-demon friend. "Can you scent anything that might tell us what direction this demonic aura is coming from?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"The scent of human blood." He murmured darkly. "It's coming from the forest, near the Bone-Eater's Well." Sango nodded, picking up her Hiraikotsu.

"Let's get going." She spoke through her poison mask. Everyone nodded, then sped off to find the source of the scream.

Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the trees with the others hard on their heels to a surprising scene. A black haired girl was lifting up another girl- unconscious with various cuts and bruises all over her –by the neck. The girl with the black hair turned to face them, and bared her teeth. Kagome gasped and tightened her grip on her bow.

The girl's eyes were blood red, and her teeth were pointy and gleamed in the light of the moon. She stared straight at Kagome, and Inuyasha felt her flinch against him. "You…" The girl hissed staring into Kagome's eyes. She dropped the girl she had been choking and attempted to snatch the pendant around her neck. Kagome drew an arrow across the string, and she swiftly fired and arrow, intercepting the demon's hand. She shrieked in fury and glared at Kagome, then taking two steps back and turning back to run into the trees. Sango and Miroku chased after her, while Kagome crouched over the unconscious girl. Shippo leaped up onto her shoulder.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright, Kagome?" The little fox-demon asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know, Shippo. She's beaten up pretty badly, and that cut on her arm is really deep." She sighed. She then turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Come on, we should bring her to Kaede's Village." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha nodded, but his thoughts were really elsewhere. That demon's scent, it had been the same as the scent of the girl now lying unconscious. Also, save for the demon's black hair and blood red eyes, the two looked exactly the same. Apart from that, why had the demon even gone after the girl's pendant anyway? Sango and Miroku soon returned through the trees.

"No sign." Sango sighed shaking her head. "The demon's aura is gone too. It's as if it simply vanished." She finished in bewilderment. Miroku stepped up.

"We should most likely get this girl to the village. And maybe…" Miroku's words were cut off as Sango hit his head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Don't even think about it, monk." She threatened, and Miroku laughed nervously as Kirarra, Sango's two-tailed demon-cat companion, hauled the unconscious girl onto her back, and the group headed back to Kaede's village.

Rain woke up to light shining in her eyes, and felt a soft weight on her chest. "Daaad," She mumbled groggily. "Turn off the lights, it's too early." She expected her father to say something about her having a track meet or, too bad, but she heard nothing. She opened her eyes and rubbed them to find a cream cat with red eyes and a four-pointed black star on her forehead.

"Hey there, kitty." She mumbled scratching the cat behind the ears and smiling when it purred. "How's my little Bluestar?" The cat mewed, and walked off the cot that Rain was sleeping on. Looking again, Rain saw that the cat had different markings then her sweet little tom cat. In fact, the cat had two tails! "Wh-what the…?!" Rain leaped back, and winced as she felt her arm trickle a little blood. She looked at it, and noticed that there were bandages wrapped around it. Instinctively she grabbed her pendant, and sighed with relief when she found that it was still around her neck.

"Refreshing Rain." She whispered noticing a jug of water nearby. The water swirled out of the jug, and gathered above her head, then bursting and letting tiny sparkles of water fall on her, healing her wounds. As she was unwrapping her bandages, a black haired girl wearing a high-school uniform walked into her room, carrying a first-aid kit. _Wait, black hair?!_ Rain screamed and flung herself back, grabbing her pendant and preparing to cast a spell, before realizing that the girl wasn't her counterpart.

"Kagome!" A male voice shouted, and a half-dog-demon ran into the room, about to draw out his blade, before realizing that nothing was wrong. He looked at Rain, and she flinched. Why was this half-demon staring at her like that? "I see you're awake." He sniffed curtly. Rain looked down at her bandages and continued to unwrap them.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry for screaming, I thought you were… s-someone else." Rain muttered. After unwrapping the bandage around her arm, she realized her mistake and quickly tried to rewrap it, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"Your wound!" The girl, Kagome, gasped. "But how, it was so deep I figured it would take at least a week to heal!" As Kagome stared at Rain's wound in fascination, the half-demon glared at her suspiciously. Rain felt her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. _Then again, I don't blame him. My cut seems to have healed overnight which, I guess it did considering I used a healing spell on it._

"Well, yeah, um, I-I heal pretty quickly. My parents never knew how or why I did that, but I did." Rain blushed standing up. "My name's Rain, by the way. Who are you?" The black-haired girl smiled.

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi. And that's Inuyasha." She smiled, and Inuyasha just sniffed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Rain." Rain smiled back.

"You too." She murmured. "You too." Rain suddenly felt a yearning to go back home. Her Clanmates needed her, as did Ebonykit! _And yet, they did save my life… I suppose I owe them something for that._ Rain finally came to the conclusion that she would stay with them for a while, and let the story play out. Besides, they just might be able to help her with the situation in the world of the Clans…


	2. Chapter 2

The Feudal Clans

Hello again everybody! Wow, I never thought that this story would even get a single view but, here it is! It took a while, but it's finally done!

Rain Muse: Congratulations!

Me: Thanks! By the way, you going to tell your saviors the big secret yet?

Rain Muse: No, not yet. If I told them now, they'd just think I was crazy.

Me: True, true.

Inuyasha Muse: If you told me what?! What secret?!

Me: Oh dear! Disclaimer time!

Inuyasha Muse: Hey! I'm not-

I do not own either Inuyasha or Warriors! All rights go to their proper owners! (Phew)

…

Rain woke up to a bump in the night. She sat upright and looked around; it was still dark out. Everyone else was still sleeping, at least, Rain thought Inuyasha was sleeping, she really couldn't tell, seeing as he was propped up against the wall. _I said I would stay but…_ Rain considered her options. She could go home without any help and no indication as to where she had been, or she could stay and bring Inuyasha and the others back with her when the time was right. _I need to get back home! Leafstorm is probably worrying his tail off about me, and I need to make sure Ebonykit is still safe! Then again, I still need to find Ice… We were separated when we came here after all._ Rain had made up her mind. She quickly scribbled a goodbye and thank you note, and gathered her things, attempting to sneak out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rain jumped at Inuyasha's voice; she had thought that he had been asleep. _Busted!_

"I-I well…" Rain stammered hot embarrassment flooding over her. "I just thought that- I mean… Well…" Rain blushed fumbling with her pendant. Should she tell Inuyasha her secret? He did catch her trying to sneak out, but he didn't know why she had wanted to leave. She decided to tell him at least half of the truth.

"I… I need to find my friend." She finally said. "We were separated about four days before you guys found me in the forest, and I've been trying to find her ever since." She stared at Inuyasha, her eyes pleading. "I have to find her!" She suddenly burst out, beginning to cry. "I can't go home without her, and she's my best friend!" Inuyasha flicked an ear, and Rain instantly knew that he was struggling to decide whether or not to believe her. _Please, please believe me!_ She silently prayed. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. We'll all look for your friend in the morning." He grunted opening one eye to look at her. Rain's jaw dropped in disbelief. She could not believe her ears.

"R-really?" She croaked when she finally found her voice.

"Yeah, really." He sniffed. "I think I might have a good idea who's behind all this, though I can't be sure." Rain nodded.

"Thank you." She breathed. "You have absolutely no idea how much this means to me." Rain clambered back into her bed and shredded her note. _He has the heart of a true warrior._ Rain realized with a jolt. _If that's true, then they really will be able to help the situation in the Clans. I made the right choice in trusting them._

…

"Can you recognize anything about this pendant that might lead us to your friend?" Kagome asked Rain. Rain had both hands to her mouth, and tears were beginning to flow down her face. _That's Ice's pendant!_ She thought desperately. _But why would she leave it behind? Unless… oh no, Ice!_

"That's her pendant that we gave each other when we were both little." She explained, trying to keep from sobbing. "She never goes anywhere without it, nor do I go anywhere without mine. Something…" Rain gasped for air, desperately trying to keep the tears from spilling down her face. "Something must have happened to her for her to just leave it behind like this." Miroku nodded grimly, while Sango gave the pendant to Kirara for her to sniff; Kirara was now in battle mode. Suddenly, a brown haired girl burst out of the bushes, wearing a dirty tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her icy blue eyes were crazy with fury. _Can it be?_

"Put that back!" The girl screeched sprinting over to knock the pendant from Kirara, then grabbing it and preparing to cast a spell.

"Wait, Ice!" Rain yelled to her friend and Ice looked at her half-way through conjuring an ice spear. It quickly melted and dissolved into thin air. Ice looked confused at first, then realization came to her eyes.

"Rain!" She exclaimed happily running over to hug her friend. "I can't believe you're alright! When I got to that castle, you were nowhere to be found! That man told me that you had arrived earlier and…" Ice stood back to look at her friend. "I had assumed the worst." She finished. _Castle? But, our destination was that field in the forest, wasn't it? I _did_ feel a strong force pulling Ice away from me when we went through._ Kagome smiled.

"So, that's your friend?" She asked nicely extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ice was it?" She smiled. "My name is Kagome, that's Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Ice's friendly gaze became one of suspicion and hatred. She leaped back, taking Rain with her.

"Watch out, Rain." Ice warned glaring at Kagome and the others. "That Naraku dude told me all about these guys; they're pure evil." She spat the word, "evil" as if she had tasted something foul in her food. Shocked, Rain glanced from her saviors to her best friend.

"What?! No they're not, they saved my life!" She exclaimed. "Dark- IT would have killed me if they hadn't shown up!" Ice looked at Rain with a look of confusion and pure disbelief.

"But- how… he told me that…" Realization dawned upon Ice's face. "He tricked me! How could I have been so dumb?" She turned to face Inuyasha and the others. "You've got to get out of here," She warned. "Naraku will-!" Ice's sentence was cut off as a humongous gust of wind blew through the area. A man with black hair, red eyes, and a lot of bug-like spine thingies (for lack of what to call them) stepped out of the shadows, surrounded by wasps and demons.

"Very clever, Ice." He spoke, his voice oily like that of a killer whom Rain was painfully reminded of. He turned his head to look at Inuyasha, an evil grin on his face. "Hello, Inuyasha. We meet again."

…

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat grabbing his Tetsuiga and preparing to pull it out of the sheath if he needed to. "I should have known. What do you want here this time? And what do you want with these girls?" He stepped up in front of Kagome while Ice and Rain ran back to face Naraku, each of them grabbing their own pendant and squeezing the other's hand. _What is so damn important about those pendants? They're just pieces of glass, right?_ Inuyasha then remembered how Ice had conjured up an ice spear to attack Sango and Kirara after retrieving her pendant, which was shaped like an icicle. _Could those pendants be… no. No way in all of the seven hells could those worthless pieces of junk be magic._

"It's quite simple really." Naraku drawled in that sickeningly oily voice of his. "They turn themselves over to me, and I retrieve the Shikon Shard that is keeping their Clans' worst enemy alive." Rain and Ice looked at each other and stared at Naraku in such intense hatred, Inuyasha was sure that he could feel heat radiating from the two teenagers.

"YOU are the one responsible for BloodClan's return?" Rain questioned, quivering with rage. "YOU are the one causing our kits to go missing without a trace?" Ice, who was standing next to Rain, looked just as angry.

"I should never have trusted you." She snarled. "But that doesn't matter now. We will NEVER turn ourselves over to the likes of YOU!" The two girls grabbed their pendants as a glowing aura radiated around them and their eyes glowed white. "WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" They screeched and began chanting, Rainclouds gathered overhead while icy winds brought ice shards into the air around the forest clearing. Rain (the weather, not the character) began pelting down towards Naraku, and the ice shards hurled themselves towards him as well.

"COMBO MOVE: ICE STORM!" Ice and Rain screeched in unison. As the ice shards and icy rain pelted down on Naraku, and his demons, Inuyasha felt himself rooted to the spot. _So those pendants _are _magic after all!_ He thought in utter shock. _It certainly is surprising to see Naraku get beaten by a bunch of teenage girls though._ He smiled to himself. _And entertaining._ All of a sudden, the two girls began chanting again, but this time it was a different spell. A blinding flash emanated from the two pendants, and slowly grew to fill the whole clearing.

"Wh-what the-!" Inuyasha managed to shout before he was left unconscious in the world of the Clans, his friends alongside him. Little did Rain or Ice know, they had brought three uninvited stowaways with them to their world…


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Clans

Hello everybody! Wow, it's been a while since I last wrote. So yeah, heh-heh-heh… I'll bet NOBODY saw NARAKU coming (sarcasm). The rest of the story will be in the world of the Clans… maybe… I'm not sure…

Inuyasha Muse: What I would like to know is what in the seven hells happened back there?! Why and how am I a… AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: Calm down Inuyasha! Stop clawing at me! Ouch! Would you- OW! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Rain Muse: Quickly! The disclaimer!

Ice Muse: Yes, the disclaimer! It's the only way you can save us!

Me: Anything! Just get him off me!

Kagome Muse: Inuyasha…!

Me: Eep! Disclaimer timez!

Kagome Muse: Si-

I do not own Inuyasha or Warriors! All- ouch –rights go to their proper owners!

…

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where are you, wake up!" Inuyasha grunted and slowly got to his feet, only to fall onto all fours again. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar clearing in the middle of a forest. A black she-cat with brown eyes and delicate white paws was looking around and seemed to be a little bit shaky on her paws. _That scent… and that voice… but how can that be possible?!_

"Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha meowed almost uncertainly. The black she-cat stared straight at Inuyasha. Her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, is that _you_?!" Kagome gasped stumbling over to help up her half dog (or, cat now) demon friend. As she helped him up, Kagome looked her friend up and down. "Inuyasha, you're a _cat_!" Kagome exclaimed. _What?!_ It was true. Inuyasha looked down at himself and saw the sleek, muscular body of a cat, with russet fur and a white underbelly. Inuyasha looked around and saw each and every one of his friends, now a cat. The only one who hadn't seemed to change very much was Kirarra. But, as Inuyasha looked again, he saw that there was, in fact, something different about Sango's demon cat companion. For starters, she was as big as a regular cat, although she was still a little bit smaller. Secondly, she only had one tail. The others all looked completely different. A brown tom with a single black foreleg stood up shakily. He looked around, spotted a small pool of water, and stooped down to drink, only to see his reflection.

"Oh no." The cat said in the voice of Miroku. He looked himself over, and then looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome nodded vigorously, and Inuyasha just grunted. Miroku looked to his paws. "This has got to be a dream. A very, very bad dream." Sango began to wake up, and she quickly grasped the situation. Shippo, on the other hand, freaked out WAY more than any of the others put together.

"How did this happen?!" Shippo yowled staring around in confusion. "I'm a cat! YOU'RE a cat! WE'RE ALL CATS!" It took a while, but Shippo finally calmed down. "Well, at least we're all together and- wait, where is Rain? Come to think of it, where is Ice?" Everyone looked around for what seemed like a long time, and then they all stood stock still when they heard a rustling in the bushes. A patrol of strange cats walked through the bushes, a fiery orange tom with a yellow star on his forehead and green eyes at their head. They quickly surrounded Inuyasha and his friends. The orange tom spoke, his voice majestic and regal.

"Who are you? And what, might I ask, are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" The orange tom spoke.

…

Inuyasha stared at the circle of hostile cats, wishing that he would be back to normal already. It would be hard to fight a group of cats like this without his Tetsuiga. "And who, might I ask, are YOU?" Inuyasha countered. "And who do you think you are to threaten us like this?" The orange tom seemed to be taken aback for a bit, but he then regained his calm and cool atmosphere.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself." He growled flattening his ears. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. This is my mate, Sandstorm," He said flicking his tail towards each cat as he named them. "Our daughter, Squirrelflight; my deputy, Brambleclaw; my friend, Graystripe; one of my most senior warriors, Lionblaze; and his mate, Cinderheart." The tom named Firestar spoke nonchalantly. "Now," He said turning towards Inuyasha and his friends. "Are you going to tell us who YOU are?" Inuyasha hissed while the others arched their backs and prepared for battle.

"I see no reason to share that information with you." He spat. "Arrogant flea-pelt." Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and unsheathed his claws. It was strange, he felt weird inside the body of a cat, and yet everything about it seemed as natural as breathing when he thought about it. The golden tom named Lionblaze stepped forward.

"Well, are you going to get out of our territory or are we going to have to make you?" He snarled his eyes darting over to Shippo immediately. Shippo whimpered and hid behind Kagome.

"Now, wait for a moment," Miroku said stepping forward and clearing his throat. "I'm sure that there is a peaceful way to solve this." Miroku then stepped up to the sandy colored she-cat named Squirrelflight and took her paws in his. "Would you mind bearing my children?" He asked. Kagome just lay down and hid her head in her paws. Kirarra just sighed and shook her head. The brown striped tom with the amber eyes- Brambleclaw, if Inuyasha remembered correctly –thrust himself between Miroku and the now baffled Squirrelflight.

"You keep your filthy paws off of her, you flea-ridden rogue, you piece of fox-dung!" He snarled. Miroku stepped back, and Sango quivered from ear to tail tip with rage.

"Monk…" She growled. "If that's a joke, it isn't funny!" She then cuffed him on the cheek with a sheathed paw. It left a red mark on his fur. Firestar's whiskers twitched with… was that amusement gleaming in the depth of his eyes?

"That's the last straw." He hissed, trying to choke down a purr. "ThunderClan, ATTACK!" And, in one swift movement, the patrol was upon them. Inuyasha fought back as best as he could, lashing out at any piece of brown fur he could see.

"Hey, watch it!" Sango snapped. Inuyasha took a step back; he had accidently swiped at his friend.

"S-sorry." He mewed. He turned around and sank his teeth into an orange pelt. He felt satisfaction rush through him as he heard a yowl belonging to the fiery tom. Later, however, he found himself pinned down by the ThunderClan leader. As Firestar raised his paw to bring down a finishing blow, he hissed.

"This will teach you to steal kits from ThunderClan." He hissed, his forest green eyes glittering menacingly. Inuyasha looked over and saw that Kagome was unconscious under the claws of the golden tom, Lionblaze. He felt his anger growing inside of him. _Kagome!_

"Get off of her, you flea-pelt!" He spat. He surged upwards and knocked the ThunderClan tom off of him, and raced over to Lionblaze. Inuyasha knocked the golden tom off of Kagome, and the two tumbled on the ground.

"Wait, stop!" A clear voice rang out. Inuyasha looked in the direction of the voice, and found a silver-blue she-cat with three darker raindrop-shaped flecks on her forehead. Next to her, stood a brown she-cat with white paws and an icy blue nose tip shaped like an icicle.

…

"Firestar, you must stop this." Raineyes pleaded. "They are not the kit-thieves, I promise you that." Raineyes stared into the eyes of the ThunderClan leader, hoping and praying to StarClan that he would believe her. _Please, believe me!_ Icenose stepped up beside her friend.

"It's true," She mewed. "Raineyes would probably be dead if they had not been there to save her." Firestar's gaze flickered uncertainly from Inuyasha to the two WindClan queens, to back again. "Besides," She added. "They have a kit with them themselves. And even if they were from BloodClan, they don't have the claws nor the collars to prove it." Raineyes saw belief beginning to flicker in Firestar's eyes, waging with disbelief.

"Please, let them go. They are our friends." Raineyes pleaded with the ThunderClan patrol. Firestar finally nodded, and flicked his tail to signal Lionblaze to let Inuyasha go. Lionblaze looked up in protest.

"B-but Firestar, they're trespassers!" He snarled looking back down to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and you mouse-brains attacked us without giving us any reason to explain ourselves!" An unfamiliar voice spoke. Raineyes looked around to see Kirarra standing up, her tail lashing. "We were just passing through, but you just had to attack us!" Raineyes glanced at Icenose. They should have expected to be able to understand Kirarra now, but it was still strange to see her with one tail, and speaking. After a long argument, Lionblaze released Inuyasha, who immediately ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome! Can you hear me? Wake up, please!" Kagome struggled to open her eyes, and her eyes eventually fluttered open, and she groaned. A grey tom with blank blue eyes walked into the clearing holding cobwebs and dripping moss, and he was followed by a brown she-cat carrying berries and leaves. They immediately went over to Kagome, and Inuyasha growled.

"Keep your fur on, pal." Jayfeather snapped. "We're here to help heal her, not to harm her." A silver speckled she-cat, Dovewing, burst through.

"I thought I heard someone scream!" She mewed and dashed over to help Leafpool and Jayfeather. Inuyasha growled and prepared to attack Dovewing. Jayfeather stared at him with his blank, blind eyes.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed. Inuyasha then turned and bared his fangs at Jayfeather instead. Leafpool stepped in front of her son.

"Don't you DARE attack him !" She hissed. "Does WindClan now take pleasure in attacking blind cats?" Inuyasha took a step back, saying nothing. Raineyes helped Kagome slowly get to her paws.

"Are you alright, Spirit?" She asked. Kagome looked at her in confusion and Raineyes whispered in her ear. "I'll be calling you Spirit for now. For now, that will be your name." Raineyes noticed Jayfeather's ear twitch. Had he heard what she had told Kagome? Icenose went over to help the others to their paws, whispering their temporary names in their ears. Realization dawned in Kagome's eyes.

"O-o-o-h. Yeah, I'm fine." She mewed even though her eyes betrayed her confusion. _Don't worry. You'll understand when we get back to WindClan's camp._

"Well then." Raineyes smiled. "I suppose we'd better be going. Come on, guys." But Brambleclaw- the arrogant furball –noticed something his Clanmates had not.

"Wait," He said with the beginnings of a snarl. "Earlier, that one called her by a different name. Kabome or something like that." I gulped and chuckled nervously.

"W-well, they call each other that. I-it's sort of a tradition back where they come from. The male calls his mate Kagome which, where they come from, means _my love_. Isn't that right, Wolf? Wolf?" Inuyasha was standing there with his jaw hanging open. His eye was twitching involuntarily, and he seemed about to explode. Kagome was just as shocked, only she was blushing. Firestar nodded.

"I… see? Well then, you'd best be back to WindClan territory." Raineyes nodded and noticed a shadow in the darkness, its eyes on the throat of the ThunderClan leader.

"Firestar, look out!" Raineyes screamed as she intercepted the blow from the mysterious shadow cat. And that was the last she saw before she blacked out.

…

The tom named Firestar had pinned the mysterious cat to the ground, and he was now thrashing violently. Firestar looked to Inuyasha. "Take your mate and friends back to WindClan, we'll deal with him." Firestar growled looking back to the tom now lying limp in his claws. Around his neck was a collar studded with dog teeth. Stabbed into the brown cat's paws, were vicious dog claws. His claws were stained red with blood, and the cat reeked of garbage and death. Kagome nodded, and leaned against Ice. Sango and Miroku both grabbed Rain's scruff, and they hauled her to the WindClan camp.

It wasn't long before Rain woke up, and she explained that her full name was Raineyes, and that Ice's full name in this world was Icenose. The group padded across an open moor, until they were confronted by yet another patrol. "Halt!" The leader of the patrol snarled. "Who goes there?" The tom was brown, with orange blotches and greenish-amber eyes.

"Leafstorm?" Raineyes mewed softly, pushing her way past the defensive circle. The tom's eyes immediately softened. His hackles lowered and his fur lay flat again. He seemed to have lost his voice.

"R-raineyes?" He croaked. "Is that… you?" The brown tom sheathed his claws and raced forward to press his muzzle into Raineyes'. "After we couldn't find you, I assumed the worst." He whispered into her ear, his tail intertwining with hers. Inuyasha secretly gagged. Why was this tom so mushy around Raineyes? Raineyes looked into the tom's green-amber eyes.

"How's Ebonykit?" She purred, worry sparking in her eyes. Leafstorm purred and pushed his muzzle into hers.

"Our daughter is just fine, the kit-thieves haven't gotten to her just yet." He purred. _Daughter?! In our world, Raineyes is just a _TEENAGER_! How is it that, in this world, she has a mate and child?_ Icenose stepped forward.

"And Shadowkit? Is my daughter alright as well?" Leafstorm smiled.

"It's nice to see you as well, Icenose. And, to answer your question, yes, Shadowkit is also fine." Leafstorm beamed. _Well, at least this explains why he's so worried about her._ Raineyes sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank StarClan their safe!" She breathed. Inuyasha tilted his head. _StarClan? Another bunch of idiotic furballs probably._ "Oh, right! These are our friends." She murmured noticing that Leafstorm was looking at them with a puzzled expression on his face. "This is Wolf (Inuyasha), Spirit (Kagome), Fox (Shippo), Petal (Kirarra), Silver (Sango), and Raccoon (Miroku)" She mewed flicking her tail to each of them in turn. Leafstorm nodded.

"Well," He declared after the introductions. "Let's go home, shall we?" And so they all departed for WindClan's camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, everybody! OMG I cannot believe that I've already gotten this far! I feel like I'm gonna go to a party and dance all night to the best song ever! Wait that was a crappy reference.

Inuyasha Muse: Uh, yeah. It was.

Me: Oh, shut up.

Inuyasha Muse: I still don't see why we need to have new names here. *grumble grumble*

Raineyes Muse: Oh, stop your complaining, we just saved your lives.

Kagome Muse: Yeah, but you were knocked out half the time.

Me: Oh be quiet Kagome, you were too.

Icenose Muse: Forgetting anything?

Me: Oh, yeah!

I do not own Inuyasha or Warriors. All rights go to their proper owners.

…

"Mama!" Ebonykit squealed racing up to embrace Raineyes. She laughed and purred as a black she-kit with icy blue eyes walked a lot more quietly up to Icenose and cuddled up to her, purring loudly.

"My darling daughter, thank StarClan your safe." Raineyes purred in return. A tabby tom with amber eyes walked up to the two queens, warmth glowing in his amber eyes.

"Welcome home." He purred as a large group of WindClan cats scampered into sight. Raineyes looked up at them and scanned their ranks.

"It's good to be back, Onestar." She mewed. A pearl-colored she-cat with emerald green eyes padded up to Raineyes and nuzzled her.

"It's good to have you back, sister." She purred. Wolf (Inuyasha) stared at the pearl-colored she-cat in astonishment. _They're sisters? Raineyes didn't mention anything about having a sister, mate, _or_ a daughter here._ Raineyes nuzzled her sister for a bit before licking Ebonykit's head and coming to stand in front of Inuyasha and his friends.

"I would like to allow these cats to join the Clan." She purred swishing her tail. "You see, they saved my life, and have proven to me and to Icenose that they are worthy to become members of WindClan." She explained. The tom named Onestar looked at the newcomers and smiled.

"Very well." He mewed. He then jumped up onto a high ledge and yowled out for all to hear, "Let all cats old enough to run the moors, join here beneath the Wind Stone for a Clan meeting." All sorts of cats gathered around, and sat down in front of the Wind Stone. As Raineyes told him the names of Inuyasha and his friends, Onestar- apparently the leader –looked down and addressed all of them.

"Clanmates," He started. "It is with great happiness that I announce the return of our two queens, Raineyes and Icenose." Onestar waited for the cheering to die down, and then he continued his report. "I also wish to announce six new additions to our Clan. They may come from the outside, but they have proven to our two queens that they each possess the heart of a warrior." Onestar leaped from the Wind Stone, and stepped up in front of the group of rogues. "Wolf, step forward." He meowed majestically. It took a while, but Inuyasha finally realized that Onestar was talking to him. He stepped up. _I just hope that I don't have to fight this guy. Raineyes and Icenose both seem to admire him. Come to think of it, everyone here does._ Onestar lifted his head and raised his voice to the sky.

"From this moment forth, until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Wolfpaw. StarClan honors his courage and loyalty." Onestar's eyes scanned the clearing, and came to rest on a black tom with orange blotches. "Gaius," He spoke, naming the tom, who straightened. "You and your brother, Leafstorm, both came from the outside, and yet you have quickly adapted to the ways of the Clan, and even had kits here." He smiled. "I hope that you pass on these attributes to your first apprentice, Wolfpaw." The Clan cheered Inuyasha's new name, and Gaius pressed his nose to Wolfpaw's, and they stepped out of the way. Onestar gave everyone their apprentice names until only Shippo, shivering, was left. Onestar looked at the young tom and his gaze softened.

"Fox," He said softly. "Step forward." Shippo complied, whimpering and trembling the whole way. "Fox. Even now, though you are trembling, I see that your heart is full of gold. You have stood by your friends' sides even when you wanted to run away, and stuck by their side day by day." Onestar again scanned the crowd, and his eyes came to rest on Raineyes. "Raineyes." He mewed. "You have suffered great tragedy in your life, and once left the Clan. However," He continued before Raineyes could interrupt. "You came back to us when the time was right, and we honor that. You shall mentor Foxpaw." Raineyes stepped forward and laid her muzzle on her new apprentice. A cheer went up, calling out the names of the new apprentices. Icenose agreed that she would look after Ebonykit while Raineyes was out training Foxpaw. Wolfpaw headed for the apprentices den, and met two other apprentices there.

"Hello!" One of them sneered. "How are the new little KITS coming along?" He scoffed. "Apprentices of WindClan, yeah right!" He teased jabbing Foxpaw with a claw. Foxpaw yelped and leaped back, bumping into Spiritpaw. The red she-cat next to him held her tail in front of him.

"Stop it, Harepaw! They're our new denmates, not enemies!" She then stared wistfully towards Wolfpaw, gazing into his eyes. "Sorry about my brother," She mewed. "He can be a bit of a bully at times, especially to those who aren't Clanborn. My name is Lilypaw." Wolfpaw grunted that he accepted her apology on her brother's behalf, and curled up in a nest lined with bracken and eagle feathers to sleep. _Well, that went relatively well. But I can't wait to get back home._

In his dreams, Wolfpaw was walking in a forest much like that of his home. He then saw a starry she-cat with black fur, with the same build as Spiritpaw. Her scent was much like that of someone very dear to Wolfpaw's heart…

"K-kikyo?" He whispered. Kikyo nodded, and ran lightly into the forest. "Wait, Kikyo!" He yowled, racing after her. He was then greeted by a horde of starry cats. They all stared at him, and Wolfpaw looked around at all of them in awe. He had never seen so many cats. _Then again, when have I ever seen more than one cat in one place?_ One of them stepped forward. He was a brown tom with an incredibly long tail and a star on his forehead. He stepped up.

"Welcome, young Wolfpaw, to StarClan." He mewed. Wolfpaw blinked and shook his head. "I understand you're confusion, young one; you are dreaming, and yet you feel more alive and awake then you ever have in the waking world." The tom then leaned in to him. "My name is Tallstar. We are the ancestors of the warriors in the living Clans. I was WindClan's leader back in the forest, my Clan's old home." Wolfpaw just stared at Tallstar as if the old tom was crazy.

"You crazy flea-bag." He spat. "You're mad. I'm dreaming, this isn't real. Go away!" He yowled, and then Wolfpaw woke up to Silverpaw's new mentor, Crowfeather, prodding at his side.

"Wake up, lazybones. Training is early today. Come on, you're the last one up." Wolfpaw yawned and got to his feet drowsily. "Finally!" Crowfeather snarled. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Shut up." Wolfpaw grunted, forgetting that he was talking to a senior warrior, and the Clan's deputy.

"Another snide comment like that and you'll be seeing nothing but ticks and the elders' hindquarters for a moon!" Crowfeather snapped. Wolfpaw groaned, and headed out of the den, yawning.

…

Foxpaw stood stock still, not even daring to breathe as he inched forward. The rabbit hadn't even noticed him yet, and was plucking at the ground. There wasn't a single burrow in sight, and Foxpaw was doing wonderfully. He suddenly stood stock still as a tiny baby rabbit came out from behind the larger one. Raineyes immediately knew why the young apprentice was hesitating. When his father had died, he had been killed for his pelt. Killing this young rabbit's parent made Foxpaw feel as if he was one of the Thunder Brothers himself. Also because of that, he greatly distrusted ThunderClan, even though one of the apprentices had seemed to like him at a gathering.

"It's alright." Raineyes whispered. "They're just prey. They don't feel emotions like we do." She whispered into his ear. Foxpaw shook his head and continued to creep up on the tiny creature. He pounced and held both of the squirming rabbits in his claws. He killed them both with a swift bite, then hung his head, ashamed of himself. "That was amazing!" Raineyes purred. "You're first catch, and already you're hunting like a proper warrior. Now, let's go and join that training session, shall we?" Foxpaw nodded, and the two scraped earth over they're prey.

"Wolfpaw, your goal is to fight with your paws sheathed so something like that doesn't happen!" Crowfeather hissed rushing over to his apprentice. Silverpaw rubbed at the scratch on her nose and shivered. Raccoonpaw rushed over to her, and began to move his paw over her rear. She stopped, glared at him, and slapped him to the ground with her paw.

"Keep your paws away from there." She hissed glaring at him. Petalpaw sighed, shaking her head. Crowfeather just stared, wide-eyed and eye twitching.

"Umm… what just happened?" Gaius murmured. Wolfpaw shook his head, sighing. Raineyes and Foxpaw padded into the clearing, both of them smelling strongly of rabbit and partridge eggs.

"We hit the motherlode!" Foxpaw purred smiling up at his mentor. "A whole nest of partridge eggs, and not a single parent in sight! There must have been, like, sixty of them!" Foxpaw then perked his ears and turned his head towards camp. "Was that…?" His eyes then widened in terror. "The camp!" He yowled, and raced off to WindClan camp. The warriors all stared at each other as a scream interrupted the still air. And they all raced back to camp.

They entered WindClan's camp to find it under heavy assault. Each of the cats was fighting for their lives, and the attackers seemed to be winning half the time. A scream sounded form the nursery. _The kits!_ Wolfpaw immediately raced off towards the nursery and saw Icenose and the kits backed up against the wall, Icenose with her back arching and her lips curled back to reveal gleaming sharp teeth; the kits were huddled behind her. Wolfpaw screeched and hurtled himself towards one of the attackers, who quickly threw him off and advanced on him and Icenose. Icenose flashed him a look of gratitude, and the invaders were upon them. Wolfpaw fought with everything he had, and Icenose did the same. A black tom with red eyes snatched up the kits, and that's all Wolfpaw saw before he was knocked to the ground. He screeched with fury, and pushed up against his attacker, fighting with all he had. The kits needed him!

"Wolfpaw!" Spiritpaw, Silverpaw, and Raccoonpaw were each outlined against the entrance, and they leapt into the fight.

…

"Even though they failed in their attempt to protect the kits, they fought like warriors, and today I name them as such." Onestar leaped down and stepped up to Wolfpaw, who glowed with pride. _I'm gonna be a warrior!_ He thought, ecstatic with joy. He then realized that, only a few moons ago, he didn't even know what a warrior was. _Well now, I do. And I'm gonna _be_ one in just a few moments!_ Onestar called upon the spirits above him, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have done well to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Wolfpaw staggered a bit, dizzy from blood loss, but his voice was steady as he responded,

"I do." Onestar smiled.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Wolfstrike. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

All of the other cats cheered the names of the new warriors, Silverlight, Spiritsong, Raccoontail, and Wolfstrike. As Wolfstrike started his vigil, he stood proudly amongst his friends. He WOULD protect and defend this Clan, HIS Clan, with his life. He stared off into the distance, and guarded his home.


End file.
